The Fountain of Youth
by shieldmaidenofthecarribean
Summary: When Cass Turner meets Jack Sparrow in prison, she has no idea how her life will change. She joins Jack and his crew in the hunt for the Fountain of Youth, while being chased by the murderous Jolly Rodgers, with an agenda of his own... After AWE
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, movies or the game on the computer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, movies or the game on the computer. That is all Disney's. If I did own that stuff, this would be a movie and I would be rich. Anyway….

Prelude:

Cassandra Turner looked at her dying mother. How had this happened? Why? Only days ago her mother was fine. It was only a chest cold. But now, here she was with maybe only minutes to live, according to the doctor. It was something Cassandra's five-year-old mind could not understand.

She looked at her older brother Bill. He understood, being ten years older than her. But why did he keep her in the dark like this? All Bill had said to her in the past few weeks was "tuberculosis". What was that? What did it mean? She did not understand, and that scared her.

"Cass," said her mother, in the sweet tone she always used. "I need you to take care of Bill when I leave ok? Can you do that sweetie?" Cass nodded.

"Bill?" Bill turned around and faced their mother. "Take care of your sister, and keep your father's heart safe." What that meant, Cass had no idea.

Bill chocked. "Yes, Mama."

Suddenly Cass noticed that her mama had stopped breathing. Her eyes were open and staring at something. What was it? Cass turned around, but nobody was there. Bill began to cry. Then Cass realized their mother, Elizabeth Swan Turner, was dead.


	2. Ch 1 the Graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, movies or the game on the computer

The Graveyard

Ten years later

Cass walked into the general store just as if it were any other day. But it really wasn't. Once again, Bill, now twenty-five, was away from home trying to make enough money to live on. But until he came home, this would have to do….

She wondered where her father was. Now would be a good time for him to come home. Cass knew that her brother had said their father could only come to shore once every ten years, but Cass had been too sick to visit him last time. She had no idea what her father looked like. All she knew was that Bill was worried about him, and really hoped that he "kept to his job", whatever that meant.

But that was away from the present, Cass reasoned with herself. She was in the store and had to get what she needed before anybody noticed her. Walking over to the fruit, she quickly stuck an apple in her shirt.

Yes, Cassandra Rose Turner had fallen as low as thievery. She didn't like it, when she started two years ago, but money ran so low she had no choice. She had been in prison before, once or twice, and it was not fun. But what was a girl to do?

By now Cass had perfected the art. All she had to do was remain inconspicuous, stuff necessities by her bosom (they were less noticeable there), and make sure to actually purchase something. It helped the money last longer.

"Hey! You girl! What are you doing?" cried a masculine voice. It was the shopkeeper, Rorric.

Cass didn't blame him for shouting, he had to make a living too. But she really wished he wouldn't keep his eyes on her like he did! "Good morning, sir," she responded sweetly.

"What you doing in my store? I remember tellin' you not to come back!"

"But, I need eggs!" Cass said quickly.

"You gonna stuff 'em in your undershirt again?" he demanded.

"No!" (They would break anyway so I am not stuffing _them_ there) "I have money with me," and Cass produced five silver coins to prove her point.

Rorric rubbed his chin. "Very well, but I better as hell not catch you robbin' my stores again anytime soon." He gave a very scary smile. "You are old enough, now, to spend an awful long time in jail. How would you like that?" He rubbed her arm as he said this.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" cried Cass. As she did, an apple fell out of her chest. She was caught. Rorric immediately grabbed her hand.

"Thief! Guards! THIEF!" he screamed.

Cass knew it was time to leave with whatever she had. She punched Rorric in the nose, kicked his shins, and ran for it.

From two years of thievery, Cass had become a very fast runner. She was nearly out of town in the cemetery when she saw the guards rush in the general direction of the store. Cass smiled. She knew she could get away into the forest long before they came. It had worked so many times before.

She took a step back and tripped. But when she looked up, nothing was there. Nothing at all. Cass got on her feet and began to walk towards the forest. It had suddenly grown very dark and misty. Not good. She backed up into a gravestone and quickly whipped around.

That's what she was afraid of. She was close to the gravestone of that pirate. Too close. The name was erased from the grave, but the legend was that this pirate had killed thousands of people in his lifetime. Supposedly, he had also found a way to immortality, along with his entire crew. According to the legend, when this pirate was dying from a gunshot given to him by a fellow pirate, he sold his soul to stay alive. Some say he died anyway. Others say his body died, but his soul still walks this earth, seeking revenge.

No matter what the legends were, the mist was not a good sign. Cass decided to leave as fast as she could, but her feet would not move. She heard a voice….

"Jack Sparrow," it whispered.

Cass turned around. There was nobody there.

"William Turner," it said again.

Cass looked more fervently this time. Why was her brother involved?

"Jack SPARROW!" the chilly voice spat out.

Then Cass saw the speaker. It was a small, pale green figure. It was hunched over by some invisible weight, and wore a cap. No. It saw Cass.

"Turner."

"No," Cass barely managed to whisper.

"WHERE IS SPARROW?" demanded the voice.

"Who is th…th… that?" Cass said, shaking now.

The wraith screamed and hit her hard upside the head. Cass rolled over unconscious.


	3. Ch 2 Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, movies or the game on the computer

Ch. 2: Captain Jack

"Well that must've hurt. But I wouldn't know, but then that has happened to me before, savvy?" said a male voice.

Cass sat up but found it made her nauseous. What happened? Why was she here? Then it all came back…. The ghoul… the incident in the store… Cass decided she had passed out and the guards had found her. But who was the man with dreadlocks? And why did the cell smell strongly of rum?

"Yes, you definitely got a nice conk on the head, there."

"What happened? Who are you? What is that smell?" asked Cass.

The man paused for a minute. "I dunno."

That helped. "What happened?" Cass asked again, forgetting that she had already asked it before.

The man shrugged. "The reds just dragged you in 'bout twenty shots ago. Then you just wake up and already ask how you got here. Don't even want a drop of rum. What did ye do?"

"Stole something."

"Ah. Pirate."

"No!" Cass cried. There was a difference between thieving and pirating. For her, at least. She was only a thief because she had to be. But pirates stole and killed because they could.

"You look like a bloody pirate to me, that's all I'll say now."

"You…!" started Cass. She stood up as she spoke, but suddenly her head swam and she felt like throwing up. But Cass fought through it. "Take … take it…" but her knees gave out and Cass fell to the ground.

"The pirate, or the person Cass guessed was a pirate, stared. "Standin' is not a very good idea at the moment. But I have a proposition for ye. I'll help ye escape, but you must not make any noise." Then he kicked the prison cell upward and with a loud clang the door came off. "And that was without even a single drop of rum. Now, this is the part where we say good-bye. Oh! There's a boat down yonder. The captain will give you a ride. Just tell him that Jack Sparrow sent you. Captain Jack Sparrow." With that he left.

So, thought Cass, Captain Jack Sparrow. An… interesting character. But it was not time to reflect on her fellow inmate, time to escape.

It was very hard. After standing for a few minutes the world became blurry and began to shake. It got pretty hard to walk. But Cass saw a light at the end of the doorway, and she stumbled out to see two guards on the ground. Each had a bloody nose and a bump on his head.

Cass waddled along the road towards the sea. The fresh air helped clear her head, so it was easier to walk. But she wanted to run so she could find the boat and leave. Maybe she could even find Bill on the high seas… and never come back to this hellish island. But she had to get to the dock first!

Finally, Cass could see the sea. There was a boat, just as what's-his-name had said. Oh no! Cass realized she couldn't remember his name! What was it? Something that had to do with a messed up bird….

"Whatchu doin' over 'ere?" asked the captain?

"The pirate sent me," said Cass. If she could hear herself, she would have heard the slur making her sound drunk.

The captain laughed in her face. "Likely story. Come to commandeer mi ship, 'ey? Well I'll 'ave none of it."

Cass got very angry. "No! You… his name was Captain… a captain sent me. His name was… it was… Swallow… Sparrow…."

"Sparrow? ''Ol Jack sent ye'?" the captain asked anxiously. Cass nodded and suddenly the captain had a change of heart and attitude. "Well then… we're best be getting' off soon 'ere. Where ye like to go, eh? Never… never mind, we'll discuss that on the open sea…."

Cass fell into the boat the captain immediately set sail. Cass knew nothing about boats or sailing, but she assumed the wind must be very strong. They were already very far from shore.

"'Ere, give an 'ol man a hand…."

Suddenly he stopped talking. Cass sat up. A ghostly ship had appeared on the water. Cass could only stare, but the Captain whispered: "Oh God, he's found me.


	4. Ch 3 Jolly Rodgers

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to post.  I hope I'll be able to post a little quicker next time! And thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed!!!!

Jolly Rodgers

The ship was made of wood that looked rotten and maybe even transparent. It was green, as if it had been underwater for years, and had been covered in algae since then. A horrible stench showed up as quickly as the ship did.

The captain suddenly began to shake. Cass turned around to see two skeletons in clothes with swords coming towards her. Cass punched one and heard the sickening crunch of ribs cracking. The dead being screeched loudly, forcing Cass to quickly cover her ears, allowing the second one to grab her. Cass tried to fight back, but the first one put a dull, rusty knife to her throat. She immediately stilled.

She looked to see that the captain was restrained in a very similar way. He inhaled deeply as a fifth skeleton appeared. This one was different. It had a dirty mop of hair, a captain's hat. It also wore a bloodstained vest. It looked at Cass and snarled.

"This is not Jack Sparrow," spat a menacing masculine voice. Cass recognized it from somewhere….

"He… he… he didn't come…. H... h… he sent th… this girl in… instead. I… c… can… still…."

"No. You had your chance," he said. The captain grabbed a pistol out of the air (it seemed) and shot the man in the stomach. He gasped in a combination of pain and shock. Barely a second later, the skeletons slit the dying man's throat and threw him off the boat.

The skeletons holding Cass pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. "No!" yelled the skeleton captain. They immediately put her head down just in time for their leader to grab Cass. "Dead men tell no tales. So, I'll be forced to let ye live."

Cass was confused. Why did he want her alive? But as a pool of blood spread on the ocean surface, Cass decided not to object.

"Take her to the ship and tie her to the mast," ordered the skeleton captain.

Not too gently, the skeletons dragged her onto the ship and tied her, hands and feet, to the mast. They also covered her eyes and put a gag in her mouth. Cass was terrified, but made the best effort she could to conceal it.

The silence later scared her more than the clamor of knives and shouts before. At least then she knew what was happening. But in the silence, Cass had no idea what they were doing. These creatures could be sailing into open sea or whisking her away to some underworld for all she knew. It was like awaiting a horrific death that might not even come.

"Had an enjoyable time on the Hungmen?" asked the skeletal captain. Here, in the darkness of fear and ignorance, Cass recognized the voice. It was the phantom who had knocked her unconscious hours ago.

Cass tried to mumble, "How about we switch places and you can find out," but the gag prevented her. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Good," he said. And the gag was removed and Cass' bonds were removed. Almost immediately, she grabbed a sword and swung it around. It hit the neck of a skeleton and the head came off with a shrill scream. She swung the sword again but it flew from her hand. The pirated grabbed her and every sword and gun in the vicinity was touching her body.

"Now," said the Captain, "Don't harm her. I said I would let her live. And Ol' Jolly Rodgers always keeps his word." The skeletons grumbled and Cass started to breathe again. "But the sharks may not be so merciful. Throw her overboard."


	5. Ch 4 Tortuga

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry that it's taken me this long to update! I have only have one word to say in my defense: NaNoWriMo.  Thank you!

Ch. 4: Tortuga

"Oh, give Jack Sparrow a message for me. Tell him I'm looking for 'im. And if ye know what's best for ye, that'd be the last you see of 'im."

The next thing Cass knew was her face slapping the water. She opened her eyes and they stung from the ocean water. With an effort, Cass swam to the surface and inhaled quickly. In panic she looked around. There was no land on sight. So this was it, then. Cass had lived through prison, diseased, and even had not been killed onboard a ship of pirate skeletons. Now she would drown here, in the open sea.

But when Cass turned around, there it was: an island. She might be able to swim there! If what that skeleton captain, that Jolly Rodgers, had said was true, then there were plenty of sharks here. But there was nothing to do but swim.

One… two… three… this wasn't so bad. Eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve… Cass figured she could go on for a long time. Twenty-three… twenty-four… twenty-five… twenty-six… yes, this was easy! Thirty-four… thirty-five… thirty-six… thirty-seven… still not there. Oh well! Fifty-nine… sixty… sixty-one… sixty-two… she couldn't go on. This was it, she would drown, and Cass knew it.

But there was a boat! It was very close! "Help!" Cass managed to scream, but she suddenly went below the water. When she finally surfaced, Cass tried to scream again. But the forces of nature were finally overcoming her. She felt herself sinking, and her legs would not kick anymore.

But a human hand touched hers and pulled her to the surface. Gasping, Cass didn't bother to look at the face of her rescuer. "Thank you," she gasped several minutes later and finally she saw. It was an old man with a familiar face, but Cass was positive she had never seen him before. She hated when that happened.

"What you been doin' out in the water little missy?" asked the old man.

If Cass had not just been saved from a watery grave, she would be very annoyed at the name "little missy." But at the moment, she could care less and could barely answer the question. "Jolly … Rodgers," she inhaled. But Cass could tell that the man didn't believe her. "He… kidnapped me… Jack… Sparrow…."

"What about old Jack?" asked the old man. "What'd he get himself into this time?"

'This time?' wondered Cass, but said nothing. "I don't know. Just need to see him. Now." Now that she was safe, Cass began to feel very angry with Jack. Did he know about the skeleton pirates? If he did, that means that he sent her there to die. She could not forgive that, but also curiosity drove her.

"I don't know where he is. Strange, he is usually back by this time."

This time?

"Best bet would be the Ol' Scalawag Inn. But if I were you, I'd stay far from the ol' pirate. He's getting old, but he's still got the same reputation with women."

By now, much to Cass' relief, they had reached shore. If the old man said too much more about Jack, Cass would definitely resent the old man. That would mean a fight. Cass had been in several fights before, but she wasn't sure if she could win this one. "Thanks."

"Oh, I would get inside a building by sundown if I were yeh. Things get heated up around here after moonrise."

That was strange. But it didn't matter to Cass, she was used to strange things by now. But she knew that getting inside a room by nightfall was a good idea. Tortuga had a reputation for sex marketing and heavy drinking. She really didn't feel like becoming involved with that tonight.

She opened the door to the Scallywag Inn and was hit with an aroma of smoke mixed with strong alcohol. She got used to it in a minute and walked over to the bartender. Now felt like a good time to steal some rum. But then she saw a familiar face. One she hadn't seen in a very long time.


	6. Ch 5 Bill Jack Turner

Ch. 5: Bill Jack Turner

"Bill?" asked Cass. What was he doing here? Most respectable merchants stayed faraway from Tortuga. Even people in Port Royal knew that; in was just an implied fact. Everybody always stays away unless they were a pirate or an outlaw. How ironic, Cass thought.

Bill looked up. His brown wavy hair looked strange for a merchant crewman. But his dress, demeanor, and tanned skin fit perfectly. He was drinking a small shot of ale and didn't hear her.

"Bill!" Cass yelled. She didn't have the patience to yell again; and didn't have to because thankfully he turned around. A mix of anger and confusion was on his face.

"Cass?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I'm older."

Cass paused. Damn, she hated when he brought that up. "But…."

"Cass," Bill warned.

Cass relented Bill was the one who had practically raised her, she owed him that much. "Fine, but I need a drink first. I haven't had anything to drink for… a day at least."

Bill grunted and gave her a few coins. With them Cass bought herself some rum. Bill have her an unhappy look by said nothing.

"I was in Rorric's store," she started.

"Not stealing again, where you?" he demanded.

"Yeah," she shrugged.

Bill's eyes narrowed on his little sister. Cass glared back. "You know it's your fault, always leaving and only coming back with money…."

"We don't have a choice!"  
"Yes we do! I could go with you!" Cass cried and took a sip of her liquor. She'd finally said what she'd wanted to say for so long.

"No," Bill said instantly.

"Why" Cass demanded. "I'm bored at home! I've got nothing to do but steal and sit at home! The only other thing to do is find a man!"

Bill shifted uneasily in his seat. "If you do find someone… you do have… my permission…."

"What good is that? I've been living without your permission for pretty much the last five years! If I go back, then I'm never going to talk to you again!" Cass regretted this the moment the words left her lips, but they had the desired effect on Bill.

"Just finish the story," he said quietly.

"Anyway, I got caught. You see, there…" she stopped short. Cass had almost mentioned the ghost! She couldn't do that if she wanted to be taken seriously! No, nobody needed to know. "I was captured and I met a pirate in prison." Then Cass thought of an idea based on her older brother's over protectiveness. "Jack Sparrow," she spat out with hate. "He told me to go to a boat with a murderous ske… murderous pirate. That bastard nearly killed me!"

Cass concealed a smile as she watched Bill's face redden and knuckles whiten. "How do you know Jack?"

"Oh, he was in jail too. He sent me to a ship captained by a pirate that wanted to kill him. So I almost got killed instead." Cass slowed down and took a sip of her rum. She needed to get her brother angry, but didn't want to take out any more of her personal fury on him.

"Do you think it was an accident? Jack is willing to get people in trouble for his sake, but he doesn't send people to their death…. At least not anymore…."

Cass considered. "Maybe, but… wait, how do you know Jack?"

Bill shifted uneasily in his seat and quickly took a sip of his drink. "Who doesn't?" he replied lamely.

Cass nearly dropped the drink in her hand. "You're a pirate!" she whispered.

"Not all the time, just sometimes… during times… when the Independence has docked…."

"But you're still a pirate!" yelled Cass. The entire bar, when had grown surprisingly quiet, looked at her.

"Cass…" Bill warned.

"No! You…" she couldn't say kill. People killed and people died, Cass understood this all too well. She could deal with crime…. But murder? No, her brother was NOT one of them!

"I have not killed anybody yet, and I don't plan to."

"But you've started! How much longer will it be before you do?"

"Cass…."

"No!" yelled Cass, now so angry she could barely see straight. "No, I changed my mind! I don't need your help!"

Before Bill could protest, Cass stood up and walked toward the exit. But as she opened the door, Cass saw the one person she didn't want to see ever again.

"Jack Sparrow," she growled.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he said. "Do I know you?"  
Cass took one strong step forward and slapped him so hard the pirate almost turned all the way around.

"Don't think I deserved that…."


	7. Ch 6 The Fountain of Youth

A/N: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed!!! I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything new on this site… I think I have writer's ADHD. Oh well… Here's the next chapter!

Ch. 6 The Fountain of Youth

An old man walked over to the both of them. "Sweet mother of pearl, Jack, what'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" the pirate shrieked.

Cass brought her fist back to punch the pirate this time, but somebody caught her hand.

"Jack, what did you do to my sister?" Bill demanded.

Jack looked around.

"What _did_ I do to your sister?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing… I just met your old friend Jolly Rodgers…. He **only** tried to kill me. Nothing big!" Cass snapped sarcastically, struggling to free herself from her brother's grip.

To Cass's shock, Jack and the older man next to him began to laugh.

"Shut up!" she yelled and punched Jack square in the nose.

"Sorry miss," said the old man, still snorting, "It's just…."

But miraculously, Jack was serious now. Cass supposed the blood had finally reached his head. "You see… it's impossible for you to have seen Jolly Rodgers or a man who is the real Jolly Rodgers because… he's dead."

Cass glared at Jack. "Then _you_ have an even bigger problem because _you_ have an undead guy out trying to kill you! And because of that, you almost got _me_ killed too!"

"But he's dead!" Jack repeated.

"Apparently _not_," Cass spat out, walking closer to him.

Jack looked down for a second, as if in thought. But almost immediately, his head popped up, smiling. "Then let me make it up to you…" said the pirate, wrapping his arm around Cass's shoulders and leading her a few feet away from the other two men. "Have you ever heard of: 'A Fountain of Youth'?"

Cass removed Jack's arm and turned around to face him. "Yeah. Mum told me all about it when she used to put me to sleep. About the same time she would tell me about Hercules and The Three Little Pigs! It's not real!"

"Well… I happen to have proof that it is…." With that, Jack took out an old parchment. It looked almost wooden and had little pictures that moved around when you spun them in a circle. The outside was labeled with many names. One was "The End." Another was "Davy Jones's Locker." In between the two, in elegant writing, was "Fountain of Youth."

Cass laughed. "And you still expect me to believe _this_?"

Jack nodded and got closer to her. "Now, the way I see it… I owe you a favor. Now you help me get to the Fountain of Youth and you will get a sip and live forever! Savvy?"

"You're damn right you owe me a favor!" Cass snarled as she backed up. But now her anger was leaving her and being replaced by curiosity. "So… you want me to help you…. Then what's in it for you?"

Jack opened his mouth, but shut it to give her a look of confusion, surprise, and displeasure. It was almost nobody had ever said that to him before. "What and why it helps me matters so very little, lass. What matters is that you…."

"No, I want you to tell me what you will get out of it," Cass repeated with slight humor.

The pirated looked stumped, but finally gave her the truth. "I will be havin' a sip from the fountain right alongside you."

Cass thought a minute. It would be adventure… and enough weird stuff had happened to her in the past couple of days for this to maybe… just maybe… be real….

"Fine. I'll go with you. But no killing!"

"Bloody yes!" Jack smiled.

"But Bill's coming with me."

The smile vanished much faster than it had come.


	8. Ch 7 Leaving Tortuga

Ch 7 Farewell to Tortuga

"This is it?" Cass asked, looking at the rowboat.

"No!" cried Jack. "_That_ is the ship," he said, pointing to a ship about three times as big… although it still wasn't much.

"Still haven't gotten the _Pearl_ back, Jack?" asked Bill, slightly humored.

The pirate had a pearl?

"No," said Jack sadly. "Barbossa, that bloody hound, has not been here for the past 20 years. No… no _Pearl_… just this…. But I've never gotten to the Fountain."

"Why?" asked Cass.

"I've been trying for the past 20 years…" mused the old pirate, "but each time, tragedy has struck."

"What?" Cass asked. Bill just smiled and chuckled.

"I ran out of rum!" cried Jack. "Every time I've tried, I've run out of rum within a week!"

Cass laughed hard. So hard, she nearly fell over. "Rum?" she cried, attempting to control herself.

Jack didn't look the slightest bit humored. "What?"

"You stopped looking for eternal life because…" she paused again, "you ran out of _rum_?"

"Yes!" said Jack indignantly.

"Rum?" repeated Cass.

"Cass, we've established that," said Bill, who was getting slightly annoyed.

So," said Jack as Cass regained her composure, "I'll go get us a crew. You two can stay and… just stay here and," he said looking at Cass, "please don't do anything stupid."

"Bill?" she asked as Jack walked off the ship, "Why did you join that pirate's crew?"

Her brother looked uncomfortable as he shrugged. "He needed a crew and I needed a job."

There was something not completely right about that answer, but Cass realized that asking Bill directly wouldn't do any good. "How did you meet him?"

"He was in Ol' Scalawag the first time I came on the island. He walked up to me and asked me who I was. Grandfather was with me at the time…."

"Grandfather?"

Bill lifted his hands in surrender. "It's not my fault you haven't met him yet. He just hasn't had a chance to come to Port Royal. But yes, Jack knew him apparently, and asked if I was a Turner. He said I looked like father…."

He knew _father_?" Cass cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bill snapped shut. "I'm sorry….

"Sorry? That's it? You're just sorry?"

"Cass, I didn't know that you would care!"

"What do you mean? I've never even met father! Why did you think I wouldn't care about meeting one of father's friends?" She as hurt that her brother didn't think of this.

"From how he tells it, Jack and father were more of allies than friends. From how he says it, they were more caught in the tide of fate than actually choosing to work together."

Cass nodded. It sounded like something Jack would do. Not that she knew the man well… but it did.

She wanted to ask Bill what the pirate had said about her father, but they were interrupted by voices. Jack Sparrow walked aboard with several men following him. One was the man who had been with the old pirate earlier that day. There was also a … small man… and another pirate. Last was the old fisherman who had rescued Cass from the ocean.

Jack began to motion towards each person and named them off. "Gibbs, Marty, Rhine, and Bootstrap. Now you know me, they know me, and we should be one big happy family, savvy?"

"Huh?"

All eyes turned to Cass.

"What? You," she said pointing to Jack. 'I don't even know you well! I just met you a few days ago! And I've seen him," she pointed to the man called Bootstrap, "maybe a day ago. But I've never seen any of them before!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And you are going to expect me to cooperate with these people? Am I _really_ expected to take orders from them? I disagree!"

Everybody just stared at Cass, and she felt a hard grip on her shoulder as she was being dragged below deck. From above, Cass thought she could hear Jack yell, "Mind your own lads! Set sail!" But it didn't matter. She whipped around to see Bill facing her. He had never seen him look so… angry.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she demanded.

"I just understand why you are acting… like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a… bitch, Cass…."

She grew silent for a long time. Had she even heard that? Sure, she had heard that word so many times. But never from anybody she actually knew. Never from her own brother.

But he did at least feel bad about it. "I'm sorry, Cass…."

"No," she whispered as she found a chair, still in shock.

"Cassandra, I'm sorry."

Cass turned, startled by the use of her real name. "No. Bill, if you could just leave for a moment…."

"Cass, we should talk. We're a family, and this is what families do."

"But Bill… we're not a family. We're related, but I never see you! You're just away… somewhere… and I'm practically raising myself!"

Bill paced. Cass just collapsed in a chair, relieved to get this off her chest. Everything seemed a little easier now.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm still your brother."

Cass shrugged.

"If you…."

But he never got to finish his sentence. A loud explosion shook the entire ship. Bill reached the deck only seconds before Cass. But he pointed at her. "Stay there!" he yelled. Cass stopped, but could still see the outside.

Out there… was a much too familiar ship. It was not too much longer, she knew, that horrifying skeletal shapes would appear on the ship. She was lucky once, but Cass doubted it would happen again. Jolly Rodgers would kill them all.

**A/N: *Wipes forehead* Well, I guess we're going to have to finish that conversation later. Cass just really wanted to get all of the drama off of her chest. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and keep reviewing!! I want to know what ya'll think!!!**


	9. Ch 8 Negotiations

Ch 8 Negotiations

"Oh," said Jack.

He nearly ran into Cass as he rushed down the ladder.

"What? What are you doing?"

Jack turned around once he reached the bottom. "I am exercising something commonly known as 'self preservation.' Even more commonly known as: 'trying to stay in the land of the living.'"

"What about…" she started, but was unable to finish. A bony hand grabbed her neck and dragged her up. Cass was overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu when a rusty sword was placed against her throat. Looking around, everyone was in the same position. Once again, there was a sudden weight on the deck.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" asked the deep, raspy voice of Jolly Rodgers.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" yelled a voice from below deck. Within the minute, Jack came up. In his hands were a lit match and a grenade. "Nobody move! Or I'll blow the ship!"

Jolly Rodgers just cackled. "And you believe that will stop me from killing you? I would rather kill you myself, but that," he motioned toward the grenade, "would do the job."

"It would!" agreed Jack, "But then you wouldn't have your revenge then… would you?"

"But I would get to watch you die…."

"But it wouldn't end there," said Jack. Cass wondered why he was talking like… like he had won.

"What?" demanded the skeletal menace.

Jack opened his mouth for a split second, but shut it when he saw Cass and Bill. "Come over here… but drop your… your sword first!" he said as he practically flung the grenade at Jolly Rodgers.

Reluctantly, the skeletal form dropped his sword and walked over to Jack and listened.

Cass could not hear what Jack was saying, but she could se him frequently gesturing to either her or Bill. What was going on? In the end, Jack pointed his index finger at Rodgers, only to have it slapped away. Jack reached for his finger in pain, but still looked triumphant.

Jolly Rodgers looked back and glared at Bill, and his gaze soon shifted to Cass. She couldn't tell, but it looked like his brow would have wrinkled if any flesh was still there.

"Ah," he snapped, grabbing Cass' hair, "a familiar face!"

"Umm…" Jack tried to intervene, but Jolly Rodgers picked up his sword before the pirate could reach him.

"Don't worry," said Rodgers, "she will be alive and well when I'm finished!" Cass winced in pain as he grabbed her hair again and brought her to what was left of his face. "I told ye that if ye care for ye self, ye'd stay away from the Sparrow! I'd run it I were ye…" With that, he slapped her. Cass cried out in pain and shock. When another person slaps a you, there is flesh to soften the blow. But there is no flesh (at least Cass hoped not) on Jolly Rodger's hand, so there was no cushion. She could feel moisture on her cheek.

"Come on, ye sea dogs!" Rodgers called to his pirates and they were all gone within a second.

Cass touched her hand to her cheek to see what was wrong. She looked down to see that her hand had turned bright red.

"Cass!" cried Bill, rushing to her side with a rag. "Here!" he thrust it in her hand and made her put pressure on her wound. But Cass' arm got tired after a few minutes, and she stopped applying pressure. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Just a friendly reunion," she said sarcastically. "What happened with Jack?"

"_Captain!_" a voice stressed. "Nothing happened. I just bought us a free passage to the fountain."

"How?" asked Bill. Cass was wondering the same thing, but she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Now does that really matter? I'm risking my neck to save…."

"Cass!"

Cass slumped over, unconscious.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long. A whole bunch of stuff came up, and I'm not going to tell you that I've had this chapter done for at least a month. Whoops. Anyway, I've just not been able to put it on the computer. Sorry. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. As always, I 3 reviews.


	10. Ch 9 The Caribbean

Ch 9 The Caribbean

When Cass woke up, she noticed that something was rocking her back and forth… back and forth…. Where was she? What had happened?

Everything came back slowly… the fountain… Rodgers… Jack talking to Rodgers… him hitting her. But how had she passed out then? She didn't feel sick or groggy, just weak. Cass tired to stand up, but her legs gave out on her soon after.

"Careful, Cass," said Bill. He had just entered the room, and Bootstrap had followed him.

"What happened?" Cass asked.

"When he hit you, one of his fingers cut your cheek. It was very deep and you lost a lot of blood…. You scared us."

"Sorry," she replied.

"So what happened between you and Jolly Rodgers?"

Cass had to think half a moment. "Nothing really…"

"Nothing? Cass, he could have killed you!"

"But he didn't. He just told me last time that I should stay away from Jack. He said that I'd stay away from Jack if I 'knew what was best for me,'"

Bill was silent for a minute. "Do you think we should listen?"

"No. Jack said that he'd work out a deal with Rodgers, so he should not be a problem. It would be interesting to see if this place does exist. Besides… I gave Jack my word."

"He won't care too much. He runs whenever he's in danger…."  
"But I, unlike some, like to keep my word!"

"I…"

Bootstrap cleared his throat, both drawing attention to himself and ending the argument-to-be.

"Oh, Cass, this is our grandfather, Bootstrap Bill Turner."

"Hello… Grandfather…."  
Bootstrap shook his head. "Ya don't have to call me that… if ya don't want to. If ya change ya mind after we know each other than ya can. Don't make much difference to me."

"Thank you Boot strap."

The older man smiled. "So what were you doin' out in the ocean that day?"

She really hoped that this wouldn't come up. "It's a long story."

"We've got time. We're going to be in the open sea for at least… at least months I'd say."

As it turned out, Bootstrap was right. Jack's handy little chart was not completely reliable and they were lost by day three. Cass personally wondered if they were really lost or if Jack was just drunk, but it didn't matter because the map didn't give them any clue as to where they were. Everyone, even Cass, spent hours trying to connect the pieces of the map. Once in a while, someone would find a phrase that made sense, but the instructions given never did.

Then life at sea was somewhat less then glamorous. Over the years, Cass had heard many sea-faring stories. They were all about how the fish was "this big," or how the "bloody fiend was bigger than me ship, but I out run 'me anyway." But they never mentioned going to the bathroom, which generally involved a bucket. Food was never mentioned. It either tasted or smelled like fish. Sometimes both. Not to mention the heat, which could be unbearable. Cass decided by week two that this would be her last adventure at sea.

But it was also very peaceful. Cass didn't have to worry too much about when she would get food. For the most part, both food and water were not too much of an issue. And the sea did smell good. Clean, Cass decided, it smelled cleaner than the city.

Days turned into weeks, and nearly another month had passed before the crew had any sign or clue of the fountain's location.

"Going over without taking leave! How the hell is that supposed to help?" yelled Jack one day.

By now, Cass had gotten used to random outbursts from the old captain. It happened daily, whether because of a ludicrous new phrase or because of the fact that none they had found so far made any sense. But since this was a new phrase, Cass decided that she might as well take a look.

"What?" she asked.

"This!" Jack ranted, shaking up the chart again. "It gives no clear indication as to the whereabouts of immortal life, so I'll be dead by the time I reach it!"

It was true. That clue made no sense at all. "Without taking leave? Going over? Jack, what have you ever gone over?"

The old pirate shrugged. "Over the recipe for rum… never worked though. Over a…" but Bill had walked over, staring at Jack. "… never mind. I've been over the edge of the world once…." Suddenly, Cass saw Jack's eyes light up.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he yelled.

Gibbs came running over. "Aye, Captain!"

"How long do you say it would take to reach the island we came to after the locker?"

After a moment, Gibbs said, "I reckon it wouldn't take much more than a week. Why, captain?"  
"See to it," Jack replied.

"Why Captain?" Gibbs repeated.

"See to it."

_Yeah! I finally updated more of the story!!! Can't say when I'll be able to add the next chapter, but it will be soon! And I still love reviews/comments/questions!_


	11. Ch 10 The Island

Ch 10 The Island

Just as Gibbs said, they were all staring at a tiny island just after the week had died.

"Are you sure this is it?" Cass asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Am I sure it is the correct island, no. But whether it's the one Jack wants to find… well… we'll see soon."

"How?" asked Bill.

"The Kraken skeleton," said Bootstrap.

"You don't mean the monster of…"

"Davy Jones? Yeah, yeah that's what I mean."

Cass was confused. "I thought it couldn't die! If it's even real, that is."

"It was real, alright. And it can't die, unless by the hands of its master. Davy Jones was forced to kill it about thirty years ago, Then Jones himself died. Everyone does, and it just took the old bastard a few more years to."

"Davy Jones is _dead_? But we still hear about him all the time! At least from old sailors!"

Bill turned to Bootstrap before the old man continued. "The Dutchman, according to recent legends, has a new captain. A captain with a good heart."

"Who do the stories say _is_ the new captain? His name?"

Bootstrap shrugged and looked back at the island. Cass was not satisfied with that answer, so she went to Bootstrap's other side.

"You know who it is! Why aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

"It's… complicated…." Said Bill.

"You know too?" Cass demanded, getting very angry by now. "Well, we've got time! I think I deserve at least that after you called me a….."

Just then, Jack walked by with a paddle singing "Row, row, row your boat." He stopped when he saw the Turners. "Well, come on! Ship can't get too much closer! We need to row!"

Cass looked at Bill, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Gibbs! You're in charge!" yelled Jack.

What seemed like hours later, Jack, Bill, Bootstrap, and Cass got out of the boat and stepped into the sand. Just as Bootstrap had said, there was an enormous rotting carcass maybe 50 meters away. Cass wanted to get away from the stench on the beach, so she went into the jungle. None of the others saw her go in.

There wasn't much too see. There was certainly no fountain as far as she could tell. But after several paces, she _could_ hear the sound of running water. Was it possible….

"'ello poppet," said a threatening voice.

Cass turned around to see two men, pirates most likely, staring at her. One was larger with long hair and the other was tall and thin. Both had their fair share of wrinkles and gray hair.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"That makes no difference, does it now?" said the thin man.

"What does matter," continued the first, "is that we're getting' off this island. And you're gona help us do it!"

Cass back up several steps. "What?"

"Yeah, that's right! You're gona help us get off this island…." The men lunged toward her.

Cass ran to the side just in time to avoid the thin man's arms. She grabbed a stick from off the ground and managed to hit the other men away. But as she turned to run, one of them grabbed her ankle and Cass fell over. She screamed for help.

"Shut it!" yelled the fat man, holding up a pistol. "We don't want to hurt ya…."

"Leave her alone!" yelled a voice from behind. The larger man grabbed Cass and put the gun to her forehead. "We just wana get off this island!" yelled the thinner man. "Let us on your boat, or we will shoot."

Jack and Bootstrap came to the scene. "Pintel? Ragetti?"

The pirates' jaws dropped and Cass used the distraction to get away.

"You know them?" she panted.

Jack nodded. "They _were_ on my ship. I've known the pair of them a long time."

"We're sorry miss," said Pintel.

"We just want to get off this island…."

Jack lifted a finger, then spoke. "We will let you come if… you can help us find the fountain."

"What fountain? There's only two on this island and the only one with something special is the one nearby with the rotting corpse from Singapore!"

Bootstrap stepped in. "Jack believes the Fountain of Youth is somewhere on this island."

Pintel and Ragetti thought a minute before answering. "So, after all these years, Jack Sparrow has not found the Fountain of Youth?"

"That is about to change," said Jack, "now do you… do either of you know where the Fountain of Youth _is_?"

"No…"

"But if," continued Pintel a second after Jack gave them a look, "it really be anywhere on this island, it's gona be on that mountain, he said pointing toward the middle of the island."

Jack stared for a minute, but started walking. Cass was very glad they were walking. All the time spent on the ship made her legs cramp. She was still slightly shaken from the gun experience, but was quickly getting over it.

"… so we came here," continued Pintel.

"So the Pearl… she is gone?" asked Jack sadly.

"No, not gone. Just taken."

"By who?" Cass interjected.

Pintel looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's a long tale that one is. He boarded the ship and said 'who here is Jack Sparrow?' he did. Barbossa said, 'none among us. Left the coward behind years ago.' We didn't hear no more because Ragetti there and me left. We left in a little boat and came here."

"But you did not say…" said Jack "… WHO took the Pearl."

"Jolly Rodgers!" cried Ragetti.


	12. Ch 11 Water of the Living

Ch 11 Water of the Living

Jack gave a look of shock and fury before continuing.

"Jack! Wait… Jack!" cried Bill, but the old pirate would not slow down. "What's going on?"

The others only started to run when Jack could barely be seen in the distance. Cass used her years of running away from authorities to gain the advantage. Within minutes, she had nearly caught up to Jack.

"Jack!" she panted, "what's going on?"

"I'm going to get the _Pearl_ back," he said.

"How? Jolly Rodgers is out on the sea! And I don't think we'd escape with our heads even if we do catch him!"

Jack didn't comment but began to slow down. Clearly, he was growing tired. Cass also slowed down and leaned against a tree. "What's going on?

It looked like he was about to say something, but obviously changed his mind. "You don't need to know. All you need to know is that I know what I know and you don't need to know. Savvy?"

She was still utterly confused, but had no time to demand more answers.

"Jack, the fountain won't go anywhere!" said Bill.

"If it is even there, said Bootstrap, glancing at Pintel and Ragetti.

"We just need to get… there!" pointed Jack and he continued to walk.

The hours passed slowly, but there was almost no sign of a fountain. Cass began to get tired. Bill was getting irritable. Pintel and Ragetti were both growing nervous. Jack continued walking, determined to find something.

Finally, Bootstrap spoke up. "We're not gona find anything.

Jack turned around and walked backwards. "It's here. And we'll find it! Gentlemen… and lady… this is the day you will ALWAYS remember as…" he never saw the cliff.

"JACK!" everyone called in unison as they rushed to the edge. There was a pool below, and the only sign of Jack was a bunch of ripples in the water.

"What happened? Where is he?" asked Cass, who was still in shock over the sudden disappearance.

"He… CASS!" cried Bill.

Cass felt herself slipping over the edge and suddenly in free fall. She didn't even have time to scream before she hit the water.

It was cold, but definitely cleaner than most water. She opened her eyes and could see perfectly. She was near the surface and the bottom of the pool was sloping upward. Cass kicked and surfaced. After taking a deep breath, she swam to the shore.

"Jack? You okay?" asked Cass.

Jack turned over, and Cass' jaw dropped. His hair was still in groups of messy dreadlocks, but there was no longer even a trace of gray. His wrinkles had smoothed and there was no longer a horrendous "P" branded on his arm.

"Jack?" she asked. He looked not much older than 16. The more Cass looked at him, the more she realized how… handsome he really was now.

"Ja… What happened?" asked Bootstrap.

Jack gave a mischievous grin. His voice was even different. It sounded younger and more alive. "The Fountain of Youth? I think we found it."

Each of the man was extremely excited. Pintel and Ragetti were both in the water practically a second later. Bill and Bootstrap stayed on land. Bill was still young and Bootstrap said he didn't care. "I have lived on this Earth long enough. After serving on Jones' ship, I am ready to go whenever the Lord takes me."

But Cass was confused. Jack kept describing the transformation and how he could feel himself changing. Cass didn't feel anything. Her confusion only increased as Pintel and Ragetti ran out of the water, looking like they had shed 60 years each.

"What about me?" she asked. But the voiced of the men drowned her out. "_I_ don't feel any different!" she said, this time louder.

Jack looked at Cass and shrugged. It was very strange to watch him. His movements were exactly the same, but somehow looked strange in a younger body. "It does not matter. I am now ready to go after the Pearl!"

The rest followed him, wondering what crazy stunt the pirate was going to try next.

_Jack has a plan! Crap. So… is __**this**__ plan actually going to work??? Gasp! Please review! Reviews = motivation to write and finish this story! It also lets me know that ya'll still like this!_


End file.
